Fighter
'''Fighter' is One of Kirby's Copy abilities. It is certainly one of his more versatile abilities and can execute many different attacks with it. In this form, Kirby gains the abilities of a martial artist and boxer, along with being able to fire energy blasts like stereotypical chi/ aura fighters, and shows it all off while topped with a red headband. He gains this ability by inhaling enemies with a knack for fighting. The red headband used by Fighter Kirby is near identical to the one Kirby used for the Backdrop Ability in Kirby: Nightmare in Dreamland. Attacks and Features In the Super Smash Bros Series Some of Fighter's attacks are used as part of Kirby's regular attacks, in particular the Vulcan Jab and the Spin Kick. Fighter is one of the three Copy abilities turned into a Trophy in Super Smash Bros. Melee, the others being Fire and Ball. Fighter also appears as a trophy in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. Kirby: Right Back At Ya! The Fighter ability in the anime is most like the version in Super Star. The look of it is the same, with a simple red headband. Kirby uses all of the same attacks as the Super Star version at some point in the series. He most often gets the ability in episodes featuring Knuckle Joe, from inhaling one of the boy fighter's attacks. Fighter is one of his strongest abilities, used against powerful demon beasts like Masher, with the strongest attack being the Rising Break. Fighter Kirby's abilities are best displayed in episode 53, where he participates in a Battle Royal against the Martial Arts All-Stars. In the transformation sequence, a band of light forms into the headband. It comically comes off his head, but he catches it and puts it on. Transformation Sequence rIooLQ6NLoI Appearences Fighter, along with Bomb, is the third most frequently used Copy Ability in the Anime, with six appearances in total. *Here Comes the Son (First Use) *Monster Management *Snack Attack - Part II *eNeMeE Elementary *Masher 2.0 *The School Scam Kirby (Wii) Fighter is seen in a screenshot for this game. It is unknown what moves he will use, but he does use the "Vulcan Jab", as seen in the screenshot. Artwork Image:Fighter.jpeg|''Kirby Super Star'' Image:Fighter.JPG|''Kirby and the Amazing Mirror'' Image:Trophy234.PNG|''Super Smash Bros. Melee'' Image:Fighter.jpg|''Kirby Squeak Squad'' File:Fighter kirby.jpg|''Super Smash Bros. Brawl'' Trivia * The red headband Kirby wears for this ability is said to be a homage to the Street Fighter character, Ryu (and to a lesser extent, his "clone" Ken), though it has been neither confirmed nor denied. Some say an even bigger reference to the series is that Fighter Kirby can fire energy blasts or "Hadoken". In addition, his Rising Break bears distinct similarities to Ken's flaming "Shoryuken" attack and his Aerial Spin Kick resembles the Tatsumaki Senpukyaku or "Hurricane Kick". Kirby's Spin Kick is also exactly like Guile's Flash Kick. *If Red Kirby obtained Fighter, he would get a white headband instead of the trademark red. * The Energy Blast attack for Kirby's Fighter Ability is a similar condition to the Aura Sphere attack of Lucario, a well-known Pokemon character playable in Super Smash Bros. Brawl. de:Kämpfer-Fähigkeit Category:Kirby: Right Back at Ya! Copy Abilities Category:Copy Ability